


他是巧克力冰淇淋 H part

by saganoryota



Category: YY - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 03:25:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saganoryota/pseuds/saganoryota





	他是巧克力冰淇淋 H part

山田刚刚吃到嘴里的冰淇淋还没有完全融化掉，口中就被中岛裕翔翻江倒海了，两个人的口中瞬间都充满了巧克力的味道，还黏黏的。

一吻结束，中岛将山田嘴角的冰淇淋也一起舔掉。

“ゆーてぃ…”山田被中岛吻得泪眼汪汪的，让人看着忍不住想要侵犯。

“知道我为什么说やま像巧克力冰淇淋吗？”

摇头。

“因为，我想要融化やま啊。”

“你在说什么啊…啊…！”

中岛裕翔搂着山田，一只手护着山田的后脑勺，两人一起倒在地毯上，往山田的额头上印了一个安抚的吻，然后一边侵犯着山田的脖子和锁骨，一边解着山田的睡衣扣子。

“ゆーてぃ…太快了…”

“不快了，因为我真的，已经喜欢你太久了。”

中岛不顾山田微不足道的抵抗，很快就脱掉了山田一身睡衣，然后舀起一勺冰淇淋含在嘴唇上，顺着山田的胸线吻着，然后在乳尖的周围画着圈，却就是不去刺激已经因为敏感而变得挺立的小花蕾。

山田感觉到自己的乳尖周围凉凉的，很想让那里被温暖包围和安抚。

“啊…ゆーてぃ…好坏…”

“やま想要我怎么做？”

山田羞得不敢开口，但是那里实在是寂寞得很，双手按着中岛裕翔的脑袋不让他再继续画圈。

中岛还是满足了他，含住了山田的乳尖啃咬，口中的冰淇淋已经融化，乳尖也带着美味的巧克力味，中岛裕翔满足地啃咬着，力度有点大山田吃痛地喊出声来。

中岛裕翔向下移动，来到山田逐渐开始颤动的欲望面前，毫不犹豫张口含住，上下滑动着吸吮，发出淫糜的水声。

“嗯…啊…”

下体的快感逐渐袭来，山田咬着嘴唇不住地摇头，但是却没有阻止中岛的动作，本能地抬高自己的腰，抓着中岛的头发，想让他含得更深入一些。

中岛替山田卖力地做着口交，感受着口中的欲望逐渐涨大，喉中发出满足的声音。

“やまおいしい。”

“就像是在吃巧克力冰棒一样呢。”

“中岛裕翔…你个…大变态…”

中岛直起身来，又吻住了已经意识不是很清晰的山田凉介，在他的嘴里肆意翻搅了一通，然后用食指沾了一块冰淇淋，向山田的身下探去。

分开山田的双腿，看着山田的穴口不停伸缩着，中岛调皮地冲着那里吹了一口气。

“ゆーてぃ你干嘛…”

“我要从这个地方进去啊やま。”

“呜...”

山田凉介不敢想象，自己的那个地方将要被侵占，并不断进进出出的感觉，看到中岛已经变得挺立，比自己还要壮大的欲望，山田相当恐惧。

就在害怕的时候，突然感觉到穴口处变得冰凉。

“啊…！”

山田凉介再次确定，中岛裕翔真的是这个世界上最坏的人。

中岛用沾着冰淇淋的手指涂在山田的穴口，惹得山田瑟瑟发抖，然后把冰淇淋当做润滑剂，将手指伸入了山田的体内。

中岛用数根手指不断开发着山田凉介体内禁忌的领域，只是指尖感受着山田体内的软肉，中岛裕翔就觉得自己快要射了。

突然摸到一个凸起的点，山田的腰就挺了起来，止不住口中愈发高涨的呻吟，中岛就一直去点那个点。

“是这里哦。”

中岛裕翔抽出手指，舔吻了一会山田的小穴，就起身半跪在山田的面前，让山田直起身来，用山田的双手握住自己的欲望。

“轮到你了やま。”

山田凉介用双手套弄着中岛裕翔的欲望，他的欲望用自己的两只手已经快要把不过来，山田凉介虽然害怕着，但还是受着快感的驱使张口含住，让欲望带着津液在自己的口中进进出出。

中岛裕翔不得不承认，自己想和山田做这样的事很久了，但是一直以来认为这永远只能是个可耻的幻想，现在看着山田正在对自己做着梦寐以求的事，快要到极限了。

中岛低吼一声，压倒山田，对准山田的穴口一点点没了进去。

山田的体内很紧，夹得自己又难受又爽快，中岛经过了山田的点头许可，开始冲刺起来，每顶一下，山田都尖叫出声。

“啊…啊…”

山田捂着自己发烫的脸，不愿让中岛看到自己现在的神情。

他从来都没有想过，自己会从容地和昔日作为“朋友”的中岛，做出这样破格的事情，但其实平常的一些小细节，他已经察觉到了两人之间氛围的不同。  
他可以和其他的门把肆意玩闹，但是和中岛在一起的时候，却总是保留一份拘谨，并不是不熟，也并不是玩不起来，只是感觉有着不可靠近的领域。

直到今天他才明白，原来如此。

中岛在山田的体内冲撞了好一会，把山田的手拿下来，亲了亲他滚烫的脸颊，把整个变得瘫软的山田抱起来往浴室走。

山田浑身无力地挂在中岛身上喘着气，中岛每走一步，山田就感觉自己体内的欲望深深挺入，忍不住轻哼出声。

“去洗个澡吧やま。”

才没有那么简单就结束了，中岛裕翔心里打着算盘。

给浴缸放满水，抱着山田坐了进去，用带着泡沫的水抚摸着山田已经发黏的身体，然而下身又继续了动作，双手掐住山田的两个臀瓣带着他上下运动，浴缸里也漾起了水波。

“ゆーてぃ…差不多…可以了…”

“不可以，我都还没射，やま要负责到底才行。”

“我、我好累…你快点射啊……”

山田带着埋怨和撒娇的语气，主动摆动着腰肢，加快了两个人下体冲击的速度，身上不仅有水，还有因浴霸的作用蒸出的滴滴汗珠。

山田紧紧环抱着中岛的肩膀，虽然嘴上不耐烦想要快点结束，但是身体的本能却控制不了自己。

中岛在山田的颈侧狠狠吸吮着种下一颗颗草莓，听着身上的人在自己耳边黏腻地娇喘，一种强烈的占有欲油然而生。

平常在舞台上kirakira的王子，粉丝们、成员们都宠着的绝对ace。

现在在自己面前展露了这样的一面。

中岛裕翔现在真的很想高歌一曲“君にしか见せられない颜がある”。

中岛把山田放倒在浴缸里，把他的双腿分开搭在浴缸边缘，自己双手撑在浴缸边缘，以俯卧撑的姿势对着山田已经粉粉嫩嫩的小穴开始最后一轮的进攻。

中岛的手抚上山田的欲望，同时开始了快速的撸动。

“やま，差不多了。”

“嗯...啊...我、我要死了……”

一阵高潮过后，中岛射到了山田的体内。

中岛一边喘着粗气一边坏笑地看着已经累到虚脱，还在对自己翻白眼的山田，又把手指伸到了山田的身体里。


End file.
